Marionette
by D3sire
Summary: What happens when the Joker finds a female version of himself? (Not really sure where this is headed just yet. Writing practice. Ideas are welcome!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_ : I wrote this a while back. It was a scene stuck in my head after watching Suicide Squad. Apparently my psychotic clown fetish runs to the Joker as well as Pennywise. I love all versions of the Joker, but in this one, I am, using the Leto version for Marionette. She is basically a female version of him though not quite criminally driven just yet. She just enjoys killing people. I do not own any of the familiar characters that are thrown in here. I only own Marionette. Enjoy!

The pain of the needle barely registered as she sat in the chair that was usually reserved for her clients. The red lines of the grinning smile she was currently applying finishing touches to on her left thigh would serve as a macabre reminder. A grizzly remembrance that she took no one's shit. Propped up against the chair in the corner, was the current supplier of the red hue she was using as substitute for the red ink she would have normally used. Slowly, her silver-grey eyes shifted upward from her work and locked onto the twisting grin permanently etched into the man's face, made be the scissors she had grabbed from Grim's station. That had been after she had jabbed him in both eyes with the tattoo gun. The man shouldn't have walked in like he owned the place, owned her. _**No one**_ owned her.

"Well now. If that isn't a sight for sore **_eyes_**."

The husky voice that drifted in from the doorway immediately sent a chill down her spine, but it wasn't from fear. It was more like anticipation. She had known as soon as she saw the Joker card tattoo on the inside of the man's right wrist, but that had been after she had already mutilated the poor bastard.

"He shouldn't have put his hands on me." She explained simply, turning her eyes back down towards her thigh and the tattoo she was finishing up.

That tell-tale chuckle let her know exactly who was standing in her doorway.

"I wasn't talking about him, doll."

She finally glanced in his direction. Sure enough, Gotham's infamous Clown Prince of Crime had graced her with his presence. His piercing gaze swept over the exposed flesh of her left leg, starting at the tip of her dark purple painted toe nails and moving slowly upwards to her hip.

"Marionette." She stated, setting the tattoo gun down on the small silver tray beside her chair. "My name is Marionette, not doll."

The Joker turned those calculating eyes to her face, taking in the strange exotic beauty. Full lips were painted such a dark purple they were almost black. Long, thick lashes framed silver-grey eyes that were nearly metallic. There was a small, stylized M tattooed at the corner of her left eye but was currently hidden by a few unruly strands of black hair.

Many people would have flinched or shied away from his bold stare, but this woman did not. In fact, she met his gaze head on and with just as much intensity as he did with other people. It surprised him in a way. No one dared to be so brash and so bold with the infamous _**Joker**_.

"Biff here, was late for an important appointment. I came to see what was keeping him."

"No you didn't. You came because I killed one of your men. Your goons have been keeping tabs on this place for some time. I've noticed them watching." She replied, expertly adding ointment to the freshly inked tattoo on her thigh. When it was finally cleaned, she glanced up and saw that he was staring down at the back of his left hand. Her gaze drifted to follow his line of sight and noticed that nearly the same grin was etched onto the skin. Was it by happenstance that they had nearly the same tattoo?

"Perceptive of you. Tell me, _**precious**_ , what is to keep me from killing you now?"

"Absolutely nothing, but let me inform you that you will have one hell of a fight on your hands, J. I am not a cowering wall flower." Marionette stood and slid her leg back into the form hugging black yoga pants she had been wearing.

"That only makes things much more _**interesting**_." The grin that passed across his red tinged lips should have been enough to make her run for the hills, so he was nearly taken aback when she moved closer towards him, stepping into his personal space.

"Interesting, hm? Yes, I supposed they will be _**interesting**_."

Without warning, he struck first, swinging the cane he carried in a swift and violent horizontal arc towards her head. She ducked at the last moment and came up swinging. Her small closed fist connected with the underside of the Joker's jaw, snapping his head back just enough that his metallic teeth clicked audibly.

"Feisty. I like that." He purred, tossing his cane aside. He removed the long dark purple leather coat he wore, dropping it casually onto the floor as they circled one another. It had been a long time since he had met someone more than willing to dance to his tune and from what he had gathered from not only his goons, but the residence of the Narrows, Marionette was a woman he could dance with on equal footing.

"Perhaps at first but you will find that I won't break, J. I will not cower." This time it was her turn to attack. She full on rushed him, her shoulders catching his mid-section harshly and sending them both flying into the nearby wall. The Joker's back hit with enough force to crack the plaster.

With a growl, he reached down and tangled his gloved hand into her hair, yanking her head back harshly.

"Come on now, J, don't threaten me with a good time if you don't have the _**stones**_ to back it up."

That was when he felt the sting of a blade in his left thigh. She had stabbed him. Everything about this woman seemed to confuse his radar and he hadn't been aware of any weapons on her person. Glancing down, he noticed the knife protruding from his leg several inches above the knee. That was when it clicked. She wasn't trying to kill him. She was asserting herself as an equal, as _**his**_ equal.

That little quarrel had been several months ago, the first time he had ever set eyes on her in person and since then, Joker hadn't been able to get the feisty little minx out of his mind. His thoughts were chaotic enough without the distraction, but now they were worse. With a groan and a click of his metal teeth, he ran the palms of his tattooed hands over his face in hopes of wiping away the memories of Marionette. It hadn't helped. J adjusted the tailored black slacks as they had suddenly become cumbersome and nearly unbearable. There was something about that woman that made him… _ **crave**_. **_He_** was the one to make others crave his attention, even cower in fear but she did neither. Well, maybe perhaps she did crave his attention, but if she did, she certainly wasn't showing it.

"Boss." Frost, the Clown Prince's right hand man entered the room after a single, solid knock.

"What?" He practically snapped, swiftly stabbing the top of the desk with the knife he held in his left hand.

"You wanted an update on that tattoo artist? The one who offed Jim."

"What of her?"

"We had to run some interference. It seems Penguin's men paid her a visit. Took her to the warehouse. We couldn't get much of the conversation. It seems they have been pestering her for some time and she had enough."

"What happened, Frost?" J inquired, practically leaping from his chair. He leaned menacingly over the desk, palms flat against the surface. If any of them had harmed _**a hair**_ on her head…

"She handled the matter herself, J. Took out those goons like a professional. When we were finally able to get in the warehouse, she was hanging upside down from the rafters, dropping knives down onto the men that were still alive, laughing while they screamed."

It started off as an amused chuckle, but it quickly turned into full blown laughter. An arm wrapped itself around his stomach and he pitched forward with the tremors of his amusement.

"That will certainly teach that flippered little weasel to mess with her." As soon as he his laughter died down to snickering, J straightened himself. "Ready the car, Frost. I think it is time we paid her another visit."

"You think that's wise, Boss? Last time she stabbed you."

"That was merely foreplay. If she wanted me dead, she would have killed me a while ago."

"Sure thing, Boss, but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay in the car."

The rolling heat enveloped her nearly the minute she finished putting away her equipment. She didn't have to look up into the large mirror in front of her to know who it was that was standing beind her. The scent of his cologne was a dead give away, a musky expensive smell that nearly made her toes curl.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, J?" She inquired, lining up all her equipment in precise order.

He growled faintly, almost as if he was using that as a silent command for her attention. When she finally looked up into the mirror at him, the Joker felt his heart slam almost painfully in his chest. Forget whatever Harley had been to him, this woman, Marionette, was the felt it deep in his bones, a calling of some sort, almost as if this insane creature held the key to his lock.

"The Penguin." He said in a soft growling tone as he moved closer towards her, almost crowding her into the table that sat before the large mirror.

Marionette visibly stiffened, her back going ram-rod straight. He watched her fingers attempt to grab for something sharp, anything in the off chance that he posed a threat to her, but it was not the threat of violence he offered. Without warning, he moved swiftly, trapping her between the table and the front of his body, his hands gripping firmly on each of her wrists to keep them in place on the surface of the table.

"Relax, M." He purred, metal teeth coming dangerously close to the lobe of her ear. "I want to know what he wants from you."

Her piercing silver eyes met his in the mirror and a single dark brow quirked almost quizzically. She supposed she could indulge the Clown Prince's curiousity. His goons had come to her rescue, or sorts. She supposed she owed him that much.

"Flipper has had his eyes on this shop for sometime. Longer than you have, J. When his goons saw your men sniffing around, he thought it would be a wise move if he tried to get his flippers into my pockets. He guessed wrong."

J chuckled softly against her ear, and it sent a nearly visible tremor down her spine. "Mmm." He purred again, delighted that she reacted to him so hypersensitively. "Why did you not simply give him what he wanted?"

M snorted faintly, turning her head so that she faced him, their lips mere inches from the other's. "I belong to no one, J."

"That will have to be changed." He whispered, his gaze pinned on the purple perfection of her lips. "Without my protection, that flippered weasel will continue to hound you. I wouldn't put it past him to demolish this lovely shop of yours just to prove his point."

The horrified, wide-eyed look that took over those exotic eyes of hers was enough to have such a hardened criminal like the Joker turning to mush. "For a price, _**doll**_ , you will be offered my protection."

Suspicion clouded her expression. "What's your price, J?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_ : Sorry for the delay in updating ladies and gents. My Dark Desire Pennywise story ran away with me. Had to take a break from one killer clown for another. Enjoy!

 _ **Theme Song: Marilyn Manson - Tainted Love**_

* * *

His price. Marionette wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to pay it.

" _All you have to do is come to a little get together I'm throwing. A party of epic proportions_."

But, she had agreed. If he wanted her on his arm for some soiree for a few hours in exchange for his protection, she was willing to take it, sort of. He had not told her exactly what the party was for, nor who was going to be there, only that it was dress attire. Quite frankly, she didn't really own anything fancy enough for this type of shin-dig. As she was pondering her closet for what to wear, there was a knock on the door for her apartment. She was the only apartment above her shop and the entrance was located at the back of the building, hidden almost entirely in shadows. With a sigh and a frown, she turned away from her dilemma and made her way down the stairs. Caution had her peering out the peep hole, but she was greeted only with darkness. Carefully, she unlatched the chain and opened the door. Sitting just outside of it was a large purple box. Intuition had her almost instantly knowing exactly who this box was from.

She picked it up carefully and stepped back into her apartment, reattaching the chain before heading back up the stairs. Once in her kitchen, she removed a sharp knife from the block and slowly peeled the purple paper away from the creases of the box. She placed the knife back down onto the counter and lifted the lid. Her breath caught in her throat. Inside the box was a brand new black dress that sparkled with an iradescent shimmer of purple and green, obviously custom made with the Joker's color theme in mind. Marionette reached in and carefully removed the dress. By touch alone she could tell that it was made from some kind of expensive silk.

"Must have cost him a bloody _fortune._ " She mumbled to herself. Nestled beneath the dress were matching shoes. Three inch strappy heels that were accented with black ribbons that would wind around her entire leg and up to her knee. Beside the shoes was a smaller box. Placing the dress back down, she picked up the small box and flipped open the lid. She nearly dropped it. Nestled on black velvet was a beautiful necklace of black diamonds, clear amethysts and gleaming peridot green gems. The necklace wasn't gaudy in the least, but tasteful, classy. Dare she say elegant. Scooping up the items, she made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

The limo pulled up in front of the Ace of Spades. Apparently it was the grand opening of the Joker's newest business venture. An upscale club that was catering to the more rich and famous that littered Gotham. Everyone who was anyone seemed to be here. When the car came to a stop, Frost was immediately there, pulling open the door for her. He held out his hand for her to take and she stepped out of the dark interior, almost instantly feeling as if she was on display.

"Wow." J's right hand man grumbled, his gaze taking in the striking beauty in front of him. "You look stunnin'." It was almost hard to believe that this was the same woman who had been hanging upside down, torturing the Penguin's men by dropping knives on them. The black silk dress was sheer, shimmering with those iradescent hues of purple and green that the Joker favored. Her assets were tastefully and elegantly covered by a more opague material built into the lining of the gown. It reached her ankles, but was slit nearly up to her hip on the left side, revealing a long line of pale skin, the same leg that bared the laughing grin tattoo. The heels put her a good three inches taller that her petite stature, but J and even Frost still practically towered over her. The necklace sat comftorably at the hollow of her throat, the jester pendant being no larger that her thumb nail.

"Thanks, Frost. You clean up nice yourself." She replied, glancing over his obviously expensive charcol grey suit. It fit him as if it had been custom tailored, and knowing his taste, it probably had.

"The Boss is waiting for you inside."

She nodded once and glanced towards the large crowd waiting at the doors. "They're not being let in?"

"Not yet. Mr. J wanted to wait until you got here first. Said he had some business to discuss with you."

"Ah. Well then, lead the way my good man." She replied, tucking her arm through his. She caught the faint blush that bled through his cheeks. Marionette kept her head held high as she passed by the waiting crowd who were just beginning to grow impatient. She could hear faint annoyed complaints from the throngs of the rich. Frost led her past the bouncers standing at the doors, looking large and stern with their arms folded across their impressive chests. The two flanking the doors moved aside and with a flourish held them open for both of them to pass through. Immediately after they passed by, the doors were instantly closed to prevent anyone else from entering the club.

"Hmm. My oh my. You certainly do clean up _very_ well, dollface." Came the Joker's voice from the center of the large dance floor. He stood looking rather dashing in a black suit. His shockingly green hair slicked back from an ashen face that was devastatingly handsome despite the tattoos that adorned his flesh. Metal teeth gleamed in the light as his lips pulled back to form a rather wolfish grin. Purple gloves encased hands that held onto a gleaming golden cane. Even the shirt beneath the suit was purple. "I trust you like what I picked out for you."

"Yes, thank you, J."

His grin turned into a smile at her manners. "They are yours to keep."

Her expression turned from gratitude to one of shock. "Keep them?"

"Yes. The necklace too. I had them made with you in mind, afterall."

She arched a single brow, but kept from asking how he knew her exact size. Knowing him he would have made some comment about how he had a "first hand" look at her curves.

"Thank you, J. That is very thoughtful."

He waved a hand almost dismissively. "I have another _gift_ for you."

"Oh? And what is this one for?" She inquired, letting go of Frost's arm to join the Clown Prince on the dance floor. Her heels clicking audible in the oppressing silence. The Joker took her hand in his and spun her. His hand sought her hip while the other held hers in a mock position of dancing. He maneuvered her into position as stage lighting illuminated the area of the floor behind him. Secured snugly to the chair, held fast with expertly knotted rope, was the Penguin.

"Consider this as signing our contract." He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing tantalizingly along the surface of her skin. He reached up and ran his gloved fingers through the curled mass of black hair she had styled over her right shoulder.

"You certainly do know the way to a girl's heart, J."

He chuckled softly. "He is yours to do with as you see fit. I have already acquired most of his business assets."

The bird like cackle of the short stout man sitting in the chair caught Marionette's attention. Her silver gaze turned from the Clown Prince and towards the Penguin.

"Do you really think the Joker is going to uphold his end of your bargin? He is a power hungry _control freak_. He will use you just as he used Harley then toss you aside like yesterday's trash."

Before the Clown could make a witty retort, he watched as she sauntered towards the man in the chair, putting an extra sway to her hips that both mesmerized and aroused those around her. She moved gracefully, even with deadly three inch heels.

"Oh?" She inquired, her voice taking on a faint husky quality. "And what makes you think that I am anything like Harley Quinn?"

"All you dames are the same. Gold diggers."

J watched as her jaw clenched, a faint muscle twitching at the right corner of her lips. His eyes lit up with amusement as he leaned forward on his cane to watch the show.

"Speaking from experience _Oswald_?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You know nothing of me. You do not know where I came from, or what I have had to endure to get here. Do not presume to throw me into the same _category_ as Harley. I am _not_ her, nor do I strive to _be_ her."

She stood mere inches from him and leaned forward so her face was level with the large nose that dominated his otherwise handsome face.

"I am _equal_ to you kingpins. I am not a possession, or an object. I am an _equal_. I will not be content to be second rate in anyone's eyes." Her left hand drifted to the slit in her dress. A thin lace garter had acted as a holster for a rather long thin stiletto blade. With a practice move, she slid it swiftly from it's resting place and without warning, jammed it into the Penguin's left eye.

"Do you _see_ where I am coming from now, Oswald?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_ : And another one! Enjoy! :)

* * *

The Joker cackled in amusement, nearly doubled over and heaving heavy breaths that could be heard even over the Penguin's loud, shrill screams as he thrashed in the chair.

"Oh _do_ **shut up** , Oswald." Marionette crooned with a faint, cultured British accent creeping through. She held the bloody stiletto in her left hand where it dripped a faint pattern of crimson onto the otherwise pristine dance floor. "Consider yourself lucky that all I took from you was your eye. I am quite sure there are more parts of your body that you value more than that."

"Y-you're both dead!" He warned, his voice echoing off the walls which were undoubtedly soud proof.

"Now that's not really a smart thing to threaten us with when we have you tied to a chair and defenseless, now is it, Oswald?" This time it was the Clown Prince who spoke, finally able to breathe normally. He moved towards the other man and rested a purple gloved hand against the shoulder of his now ruined suit. His fingers squeezed, not crushing but enough to warn the Penguin that the threat was there.

"It wouldn't be very productive of my contract with the lovely Marionette if you went and hurt her. She is under **my** protection now. That means her and whatever belongs to her is off limits to anyone who has google eyes for this beauty in Gotham, hell even outside of Gotham." He trailed his gloved fingers over Oswald's shoulder before stepping closer to the woman of his current focus. He leaned towards her and breathed deep of her scent, pleased that she smelled musky. Was that a faint undertone of _arousal_ he sensed on her? His piercing gaze swept over her from head to toe, noticing the faint flush to her cheeks and the loose, almost relaxed way she held her blade. Oh yes, yes it _was_. **How delightful**. The Joker sent her a knowing smirk before moving around behind her. He encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her flush back against him. Could she feel his own arousal digging almost harshly into her?

The heat of him pressed against her and the strength of his arms sent a wave of desire trembling down her spine.

"What about Harley, J?" The Penguin questioned, turning his one good eye up to the chaotic clown.

M felt him stiffen behind her, fingertips trailing along her abdomen as he slowly stepped away from her.

"What of her?" The Joker inquired, his voice almost as cold as ice.

"Word is she is back in town and looking for _you_."

"Funny considering she has been working with the **Bat**." He practically spat out, anger apparently in the way his gloved fingers gripped the handle of his golden cane. "She _betrayed_ me!" Without warning, he struck, the cane making a nearly hollow sound as it smacked the Penguin upside the head. Marionette lost count of the rapid blows the Joker inflicted and she was surprised when he stopped just short of beating him to death. She could still see the rise and fall of Oswald's chest as he attempted to breathe through an obvious broken nose.

J slicked his green hair back away from his face, taking a deep breath, almost as if he sought some kind of inner peace. "Frost, drop Mr. Oswald off at Arkham as some kind of good faith payment."

"Yes sir." Frost replied, snapping his fingers. Two of the clown's other henchmen swooped in and nabbed the uncouncious Penguin, dragging the smaller man out through a hidden side exit. He followed behind, leaving the Joker and Marionette alone until the club officially opened.

"Well now, dollface. It's just you and I for a little while yet. How about a drink?" He inquired with his infamous grin, flashing metallic teeth as he gestured with one of his hands towards a nearby table. As she passed by, Marionette grabbed one of the cloth napkins off another table and casually cleaned her blade, making sure that she got every spec of blood off of it's surface before slipping it back into the sheath hidden in her garter on her exposed thigh. Amused and just a bit distracted, the Joker watched the flash of skin that was marked with the matching grin tattoo. He felt himself stiffen at the sight of it, knowing already that fate had marked them both. She was going to be his and he would kill anyone who got in his way.

"What are ya drinkin' princess?"

"Surprise me."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh you are _preciousss_." He signaled with two fingers to the bartender, but that was all the exchange made. Within minutes, two of the same drinks were brought to the table. They continued the same purple and green theme. The clear short glass had been filled with some kind of purple liquid topped off with a nearly shocking lime green umbrella.

"We call it the **Joker's Kiss**."

She chuckled amused. "Of course you do."

"You drink that, precious, you _belong_ to me."

"Oh, do I now? You of all people know that I belong to no one." She reminded him as she casually picked up the glass, fingers toying with it absently as she watched the purple liquid swirl around against the clear surface.

"I am not proposing some kind of ownership, precious. I am offering a _partnership_. Equal terms."

Marionette took the glass with her as she sat back, running her dark purple lips over the rim of it, almost as if she was taunting him, teasing him.

"A partnership on equal terms?"

His gaze latched onto her lips, watching them as she both spoke and teased them along the rim of the glass. He felt himself harden even further and he shifted slightly in his seat to accomidate the growing erection threatening to rip his pants.

"Yes." He replied in a husky voice. "We help each other, princess. _Among other things_.."

"And what other things do you have in mind, J?"

He grinned, leaning forward nearly across the table. "That would be up to you."


End file.
